De l'Universalité de la Physique Quantique
by Taqasim
Summary: Ou quand il est question de science, d'expérience théorique, de chat et du dieu du chaos... OS


Titre : De l'Universalité de la Physique Quantique

Disclaimer : Bon, ben les gars, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les Avengers en sont ni à moi ni à vous… On aurait bien aimé, hein ?

Couple : Aucun pairing !

Rating : K

Résumé : Ou quand il est question de science, d'expérience théorique, de chat et du dieu du chaos...

Genre : Humor ! Et puis... Hm… Friendship ? Euh… Ouais, on va dire ça…

Note : Je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionne mon cerveau… Il m'a été fourni sans mode d'emploi. Il a souvent des idées bizarres. Donc, voici !

* * *

Après avoir vaincu Thanos et une fois de plus sauvé l'univers, les Avengers s'étaient retirés chacun dans leur coin.

Natasha s'était lancée à la poursuite de son géant vert, une fois de plus parti sans elle, qu'elle avait retrouvé en Indonésie et avec qui elle profitait de ces quelques mois de répit.

Clint était retourné auprès de sa famille, s'occuper de ses enfants et de son dernier-né qui commençait à faire ses dents, à son grand malheur.

Les Néo-Avengers faisaient un voyage de groupe en Sokovie, dans le pays natal de Wanda. Elle avait tenu à y retourner après tous ces événements pour le moins perturbants. La Vision avait voulu l'accompagner et James et Sam avaient suivi le mouvement, prenant un congé bien mérité. Ils avaient même réussi à traîner Steve avec eux !

Thor, quant à lui, avait décidé de s'attarder un peu sur Midgard... Il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder les choses, mais il ressentait le besoin de s'arrêter, de faire une pause avant de rentrer faire face à Odin et tout ce qui devrait s'en suivre.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait en ce moment dans une des nombreuses résidences secondaires de Tony Stark, milliardaire de son état, à siroter tranquillement un verre de gin.

La soirée était calme, la nuit était tombée. Tony était affalé dans un fauteuil à l'air on ne peut plus confortable et déglingué, tandis que lui-même avait pris place sur le canapé en cuir noir qui lui faisait face.

Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, ruminant les événements récents et tous les dangers qu'ils avaient eu à affronter.

Un tintement cristallin fit lever les yeux au guerrier blond. Le milliardaire venait de poser son verre entamé sur la table basse et s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil, le mains sur l'estomac, l'air détendu.

\- Pointbreak, tu connais le chat de Schrödinger ?

Thor haussa un sourcil, étonné.

\- Cela ne me dit rien, ami Stark. Que t'a fait ce félin ''chreu ninngueur'' ?

\- ''Schrödinger''. Le chat en lui-même n'existe pas. C'est une expérience théorique visant à illustrer le principe de la physique quantique.

Voyant l'air un perdu de son interlocuteur, Tony soupira avant de s'expliquer.

\- Imagines-toi que tu places un chat avec une bombe qui a autant de chance d'exploser que de se désamorcer, dans une boîte hermétique.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de faire exploser un chat, ami Stark ? Voilà une coutume midgardienne que je ne connaissais pas...

\- Mais non, imagines, j'ai dit !

Le milliardaire n'attendit pas sa réponse avant d'enchaîner.

\- Bon, on est bien d'accord qu'une fois que ce chat est dans sa boîte avec sa bombe, tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir s'il est vivant ou mort ?

\- Il n'y a pas de fenêtres sur la boîte ? s'enquit Thor par acquis de conscience, en faisant pensivement tourner son vin dans son verre.

\- Non.

Le blond posa son verre à son tour, puis se pencha, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

\- Où tout cela nous mène-t-il, ami Stark ?

L'interpellé s'humidifia les lèvres, prenant tout son temps pour répondre à son interlocuteur, sachant qu'il avait capté son attention. Il reprit son verre, en but une gorgée avant de le reposer et de se réinstaller. Thor n'avait pas bougé de sa position, le suivant seulement des yeux.

Enfin, Tony reprit la parole, délivrant avec délectation la suite de sa petite histoire :

\- Ne sachant pas si le chat est vivant ou mort, et comme il a autant de chance d'être vivant que d'être mort, on considère qu'il est les deux en même temps…

Thor grimaça, perplexe.

\- ...vivant ET mort, explicita l'ingénieur.

L'asgardien eut un temps d'arrêt, puis se redressa en haussant les sourcils, se calant dans le canapé. Il prit un petit temps de réflexion, saisissant son gin qu'il sirota doucement.

Puis il reprit la parole, son verre lâchement tenu au bout de son bras détendu :

\- … Les midgardiens ont vraiment des idées très étranges… Il fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu cette histoire de chat, ami Stark ?

Le milliardaire eut un petit sourire malicieux, bien calé dans son fauteuil. Thor posa son verre. Il connaissait ce sourire. Tony allait sortir une grosse connerie.

\- Ben tu vois, le truc avec Rodolphe c'est que chaque fois qu'on pense qu'il est mort en fait il est vivant…

Il leva la main quand le guerrier blond fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- ...Et même maintenant qu'on a rétamé le grand méchant homme violet, il a encore disparu…

L'asgardien le coupa malgré son geste, impatient.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

\- En même temps, tu me laisse pas finir.

Le grand blond grogna, et le sourire de Stark s'élargit.

\- Conclusion logique de ce raisonnement : sur Terre on a le chat de Schrödinger, sur Asgard vous avez un Loki quantique.

Thor fixa le milliardaire quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Tony avait vraiment le timing pour sortir ses punchlines !

Le milliardaire le regardait, l'air content de voir son ami se détendre.

Le rire du dieu se calma peu à peu. Son visage se vida progressivement de son expression, puis ses yeux se perdirent au loin, par la fenêtre, entre les étoiles.

\- Un Loki quantique, hein ? Oui... C'est rassurant de se dire que quoi qu'il arrive… Même s'il ne se montre plus... Mon frère sera toujours là, ailleurs, hors de vue mais bien vivant.

Quelque part dans l'univers, les fines lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en un léger rictus. Un sourire, peut-être…

* * *

Quand j'ai raconté cette histoire à une amie, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas le chat de Schrödinger. Eh bien, si c'est également votre cas, sachez que je n'invente rien et que, mine de rien, vous venez d'enrichir votre culture gé ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si ce n'est qu'un petit OS de rien du tout ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
